Nightmares
by y-nikiforovv
Summary: Hinata gets bad nightmares when he sleeps anywhere but home, and Kags has to come to the rescue


Everybody on the team knew about Hinata's nightmares. He would get them whenever they had to spend the night for a training camp or something, yet he would continuously insist that he was fine and didn't need any help.

Nobody bothered him about it because it didn't really affect his performance or any of their sleep at night, so they figured since he was saying he didn't need help he was okay.

However, this didn't stop Kageyama from worrying, and he would often push his futon right up against Hinata's so he could tell if it was getting too bad, and he would reach for Hinata's hand under the mass of blankets that the redhead insisted helped with the nightmares and hold onto it until he stopped shaking.

Sometimes he fell asleep like this, holding onto Hinata's hand, and would be endlessly teased by the rest of the team about it. It was stupid, Suga and Daichi slept in each other's arms but they weren't teased for it. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had shared a futon every single time they went to a training camp, and Nishinoya would sleep literally _on top_ of Asahi. Yet he and Hinata were the only ones who got teased, and for simply holding hands.

At the end of the day though, he didn't _really_ mind. It was nice holding onto Hinata's hand, even if the situation was less than ideal. He was used to this by now, laying on the edge of his futon, halfway between his own and Hinata's, holding onto the redhead's hand. It was almost routine.

But then one night the routine was broken.

Kageyama was fast asleep, like usual, exhausted from a day of hard work. He was laying on the edge of his futon, half on Hinata's. The one thing that wasn't like usual was the fact that he had fallen asleep so quickly he had completely forgotten about grabbing Hinata's hand under the blankets.

It was late when Kageyama drifted back into conciousness, Kageyama wasn't sure how late, all he knew was that it was pitch black in the empty classroom they were sleeping in. That wasn't what mattered though, what mattered was the fact that Hinata was clinging to his chest with tears streaming down his face. The small spiker was still sound asleep, and it didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, what if he hurt Hinata when he woke him up somehow? Kageyama felt like he had read somewhere that it was dangerous to wake someone up when they were having some sort of nightmare. Or was that sleepwalking? He wasn't sure, so he decided to play it safe, and just gently wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling him closer.

He felt Hinata's knees pressing into his chest somewhat uncomfortably, but ignored it, hoping to be able to calm Hinata down soon. When the redhead was still shaking after a few moments instead of calming down, Kageyama grew increasingly worried.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, maybe he _was_ supposed to wake Hinata up?

Kageyama cautiously unwrapped one of his arms from around Hinata and shook his shoulder gently, "Hinata, wake up."

His voice was barely more than a whisper, and at first it almost wouldn't come out.

Hinata's eyes flew open in an instant, and he wore an expression that could only be described as terrified. At first he looked like he didn't know where he was, and he stared at Kageyama's face as if he didn't recognize him.

Then in all of a sudden he seemed to realize that it was Kageyama that he was looking at, and buried his face in his chest once more. Kageyama held him tightly with one arm, and rested his other hand on the back of Hinata's head, gently running his fingers through his messy red hair.

Finally, he felt Hinata's breathing slow back down to its regular pace, and then just slightly more, and Kageyama knew he had fallen back asleep. He smiled to himself, and relaxed, laying his head back on the pillow.

In the morning the teasing from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would be twice as bad (though they really weren't any better), but that didn't matter to Kageyama in the moment.

He was happy with Hinata in his arms.

Maybe he'd be willing to sleep like this more often, even though it meant more teasing. There was always the excuse of Hinata's nightmares after all.


End file.
